


A New Game

by lost_sunsets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_sunsets/pseuds/lost_sunsets
Summary: Levi shows Hange and Erwin a game he used to play.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A New Game

**Author's Note:**

> for ciara aka magickunikorn
> 
> based off Matt Mercer dubbing Levi and Marisha serving Hange looks during an episode of Critical Role, add in a bad joke about the ot3 playing DnD and here we are. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It happened by accident, he didn't mean to be caught up in his thoughts, reminiscing about days long gone from a life not his anymore. It had been two months since that day, and he still found himself sitting out on the rooftop at night staring up at the stars unable to sleep. His soft fingertips rolled a die over in his hand as his thoughts ventured to a time where he would cause damage with them.

\------

Levi sighed as he sat back in his chair. The day had been long and full of moving cargo into the safe house. Furlan and Isabel had been bickering all day and he was at his limit for patience. Not to mention the rugs needed to be aired out. He leaned his head back and brought his hand up to rub away an incoming headache when he felt something land in his lap. Annoyed, Levi sat up and looked over at his companions. "What?" He grumbled as he picked up what was in his lap.  


An old, leather bound book was in his hand. Carefully he opened to the front page where descriptions, stats, and rules were laid out in a table of contents with the title: 'Dungeons and Dragons' was scribbled at the top.  


"We need you to play with us, bro," Isabel replied, her eyes as bright as ever.  


A curious eyebrow rose as he took in Isabel's and Furlan's hopeful expressions. It was then he noticed the box sitting on the kitchen table, probably where they found this strange book. With his right hand he reached out and gave her head a soft pat. "We need to clean first."

\------

"Whatcha got there, Levi?" Hange asked as they dropped down beside him.  


"Nothing," he answered as he quickly moved his hand back to his pocket to put the die away. Unfortunately, he forgot he had buttoned back up the pocket and the next thing he knew the die clattered to the rooftop and began rolling away.  


Hange's hand shot out and picked it up before it fell to the ground. Inspecting it, they brought it up to their eyes and rolled it between their fingers. "Dice, huh? Do you like to gamble, Levi?" Hange teased, as they offered the die back to him with a smile.  


"No I don't gamble, Four Eyes." Rolling his eyes at his new comrade, he secured it back safely in his pocket.  


"Then tell me, Levi, please?! Why do you carry dice around? Aren't you afraid you'll lose it while you overuse your gas? Levi, tell me, I need to know." The way the moonlight hit their eyes reminded him of Isabel. And he could've sworn over Hange's shoulder, he saw Furlan and Isabel standing together smiling at him. Hange's voice became muffled as he stared at them. How he missed them and long for their companionship. Isabel and Furlan gave him a nod and an encouraging smile before they faded away once more.  


"Okay," Levi whispered, interrupting Hange's guesses as to why he carried dice. "I'll show you a game I used to play with my previous comrades, if it'll get you to shut up."  


"So it is a game! I knew it, I want to know everything."  


"But not tonight, I'm tired. Come by my room tomorr-"  


"Great! I'll bring Erwin, he loves games too."  


"Fine." He agreed begrudgingly.  


Levi still didn't know what to make of the stoic Commander. When he's not leading charges or in meetings, he hasn't seen much of him. But that's also due to Levi avoiding him so he could pretend he didn't want to kill him with every fiber of his being. And yet, whenever he thought of the Commander, he was filled with courage and the strength to continue to live. And some nights he'd see his kind blue eyes in his dreams.  


"Levi?" Hange thankfully broke through his thoughts.  


"Just come by tomorrow night and bring paper. And find some dice."  


He didn't leave room for anymore conversation as he stood up and went to bed.  


The next night Levi answered the door and saw Hange with a satchel full of inks and quills, and their arms overflowing with all the paper they could find. And standing beside them was Erwin, with a tray of tea, cookies, bread and cheese. A soft smile graced his lips and he realized this was the most relaxed he'd ever seen the commander.  


"Come in, and pick a seat at the table," Levi told his new comrades as he took his seat and pulled out that old leather book. Hange and Erwin both sat down and pulled their supplies in front of them. Levi felt a hand on each shoulder and knew in his heart he was playing with Furlan and Isabel tonight as well.  


"Okay, time to roll some dice."


End file.
